Maybe Everything will be Wonderful Now
by Teh Jessica
Summary: This a Yakari song-fic for the Yakari contest. If you don't like this coupling just don't read it. And you people that do like it, please review and tell me what you think! This is my first Yakari ever so please be nice! This fic is done to the the so


Maybe Everything will be Wonderful Now  
  
Disclaimer: Well, obviously I don't own Digimon and I am never about to own the song "Wonderful" Everclear does.  
Author's Note: Matt is 16 and Kari is 13. If you don't like Yakari then I advise you not to read any further.  
T. K.: Just get on with the story already!  
Jessica: Okay, fine!  
  
  
(Matt's POV)  
  
It was a beautiful day. It was early morning, but the sun was beginning to make it's way up in the sky. The bright yellow sun's radiant beams were streaming through the puffy white clouds, making them look like majestic streams of light flowing down from heaven. A day like this would have made anyone feel good. It was a gorgeous day, but I was not at all happy.  
  
I close my eyes when I get too sad  
I think thoughts that I know are bad  
  
Even with the elaborate beauty surrounding me, there was still something, something-the pressure. It felt as if my head would explode. Why? Why does it have to be this way for me?  
  
Close my eyes when I count to ten  
Hope it's over when I open them  
  
It wasn't always this way. I know it wasn't, but I have begun to forget the memories that I held dearest to me.  
  
I want the things that I had before  
Like a Star Wars poster on my bedroom door  
I wish I could count to ten  
Make everything be wonderful again  
  
It was a Digidestined picnic. All of us were there and I was supposed to be enjoying myself, but I have found it hard to be happy for a long time. I think I am beginning to forget.  
  
Looking back, I think that it is my parents' divorce that did it to me.  
  
Hope my Mom and I hope my Dad  
Will figure out why they get so mad  
  
T. K. didn't seem to be affected by it as much as me. He was always so happy. Maybe it was because he was too little to really understand when and why it all happened.  
  
Hear them scream, I hear them fight  
They say bad word that make me wanna cry  
  
"Matt, what is the matter?" A voice asked me.  
  
I looked up to see Kari.  
  
"Nothing, Kari. I'm fine." I replied.  
  
"I don't believe you. You are crying. People don't cry when they are fine!"  
  
"What?" I hadn't noticed that I was crying. "You wouldn't understand, Kari. No one would understand, just go have some fun and enjoy yourself don't worry about me."  
  
Close my eyes when I go to bed  
And I dream of angels who make me smile  
  
"Matt you can tell me, I want to help you. I understand. I know it is the divorce that is still bothering you after all these years right?" Kari asked.  
  
I can't believe how nice Kari has always been to me. I really don't think I deserve a friend like her. And in spite of it all, her caring for everyone above herself has made me come to develop quite a crush on her. She is like God's gift to the world. I have never met anyone who was as kind as her.  
  
"Yeah, you are right." I finally said, trying to hide my tears from the girl.  
  
"Don't worry Matt. I'm here for you." She said.  
  
I feel better when I hear them say  
Everything will be wonderful someday  
  
I suddenly felt her put her arms around me as she pulled me into a tight embrace. I hugged her back and began telling her everything that had been bothering me over the years.  
  
Promises mean everything when you're little  
And the world is so big  
I just don't understand how  
You can smile with all those tears in your eyes  
Tell me everything is wonderful now  
Na na na na na na na...  
  
I was still crying and I felt stupid and embarrassed in front of her. She told me that everything would be okay now.  
  
Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now  
  
"No, it won't." I replied. "I don't think it ever will be. I try to act happy, but deep down inside I am just so depressed."  
  
I got to school and I run and play  
I tell the kids that it's all okay  
I like to laugh so my friends won't know  
When the bell rings I just don't wanna go home  
  
"When I go home," I continued, "I still sometimes expect to see my Mom and T. K. there too and then I remember that it is just me and Dad."  
  
Go to my room and I close my eyes  
I make believe that I have a new life  
I don't believe you when you say  
Everything will be wonderful someday  
  
"Oh, Matt. I know the pain that the whole thing must have caused you. I understand you. I really do, I can't fix it for you, but I want you to remember that if the the Lord willing I will always be here for you."  
  
Promises mean everything when you're little  
And the world is so big  
I just don't understand how  
You can smile with all those tears in your eyes   
When you tell me everything is wonderful now  
  
I looked into her eyes. I could clearly see that she was crying. "I'm sorry Kari I shouldn't have said anything. I didn't want to make you cry too."  
  
"No, it's all right Matt. I can't help crying. I care about you so much. You have no idea."  
  
I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now  
  
"Why would you ever care about a messed up kid like me? I'm sort of a rebel and have all kinds of teenaged-angst. And to top it off I just made you cry!" I yelled.  
  
I don't wanna hear you say  
That I will understand someday  
No, no, no, no  
I don't want to hear you say  
You both have grown in a different way  
No, no, no, no  
  
"Oh, Matt I have always cared about you. You might be misunderstood by many people, but I have always understood and I have always tried to be there. Ever since I met you I wanted you to know that I cared. I care for everybody and that includes you. Why should I think of you as less then anyone else?" Kari told me.  
  
I don't wanna meet your friends  
And I don't wanna start all over again  
I just want my life to be the same  
Just like it used to be  
  
"Am I really worth all your trouble?" I asked her. "I wish my life had been different somehow."  
  
Some days I hate everything  
I hate everything  
Everyone and everything  
Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now  
I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now  
  
"Matt, you are worth all my trouble and so much more. Although you are no trouble to me. We can't do anything to change you past. You have just got to realize that people love you and care about you. Your family, friends, and all the Digidestined. That includes me. Especially me. I don't know how to tell you this, but I have had a crush on you ever since I met you. I just wanted to always be there for you and make you happy somehow."  
  
"Oh, Kari. I like you too, I really do. I care about you so much also. Thank you for helping me. I know that people really do care about me. I knew that they always did, I just forgot. And I never want to forget again. I love you Kari and I am pretty sure that I always have."  
  
Then I did something that even surprised me. I kissed her right on the lips and she kissed me back. I couldn't believe that I could be so blessed to have a girl like her. She was so nice, kind, and very pretty. Now that I have her by my side maybe everything will be wonderful now.  



End file.
